A Miraculous Theme Song
by Daphne Powell
Summary: Chat has an idea: He and Ladybug need a theme song! And thus the Miraculous song is born! But what happens when Chat confesses his love to Ladybug? What happens when a certain model hums a familiar tune? Fluffy, two-shot, double reveal. ladynoir/adrienette. A bit of DJ/WIFI
1. chapter 1

**Before You Read: This idea just came to me and I wrote it the next day. Anyway, This is a one-shot but if I get lots of comments for more I will make it into a two-shot. I already have a good idea for the next part.** **:D Oh, and by the way whenever they sing it'll look like** _this_ **and I'm pretty sure everyone out there knows what the song sounds like.**

It was a chilly fall night in the colorful city of Paris France. There were some clouds covering the night sky and at night Paris had lights everywhere to the point it almost still looked like daytime. Somehow, through the clous and lights, a few little stars sparkled like sequins on a dress. Paris's two supeheroes had just finished their patrol for the night and were now sitting on the Eiffel Tower looking at these stars.

It had been a peaceful and quick patrol. A robbery here, a small car crash there. Nothing big. So Chat Noir had suggested going to the Eiffel Tower to talk.

"About what? It's not like there's much to talk about. We can't risk revealing our identities. They must remain a secret and if we talk about anything in our civilian lives, the other might figure out who they are. Besides it's getting kind of late."

Chat Noir deflated a bit on the inside, sad he couldn't spend more time with his lady. He pouted dramatically and gave her the babydoll eyes. He knows Ladybug can't resist those. She sighed defeatedly.

"Okay, let's go to the Eiffel Tower. And we can't stay long or-"

Knowing what was coming next, Chat finished his partner's sentance. "Or talk about anyone or anything that has to do with our alter egos so we don't figure out each others identities and yada yada yada." He sounded annoyed but on the inside he was super happy at the fact that she agreed. Now he'd get to spend more time with the love of his life!

So there they are sitting on the Eiffel Tower starring at the sky with legs dangeling off the edge. Chat kept edging closer to the pigtailed girl without her noticing. _'I can smell her shampoo. Mmmm cinnamon.'_

Meanwhile, Ladybug kept thinking about Adrien. She managed to score a date with him! A date with Adrien! Well a study date and their two friends Alya and Nino were also gonna be there but still! The very thought of it brings butterflies to her stomach.

Appearently a certain jealous feline noticed the love-struck look in her eyes. _'Who could she be thinking about that could do that to her? Why can't_ _I Make her look like that at the thought of me?'_ His face twisted up at the thought of someone trying to woo his lady. A pit of jealousy settled in him. Knowing she wouldnt tell him who it was, he repeated his question out loud. "Who are you thinking about?" He acted all cool and smooth despight the jealousy he was feeling.

Ladybug's Eyes widened. _'Is it that obvious!?'_ "No one!" She said at lightning speed with a high pitched voice.

Chat chuckled to himself. ' _Well that doesnt happen very often! Sge was so flustered! And it was honestly pretty cute. Reminds me of how Marinette gets.'_ But his light mood shatteredas he rememberd the question he asked her moments before.

"You're a terrable liar. Come on, I saw the look on your face, a look one would only make when thinking about the love of their life." All the feelings of jealousy, rage, and sadness came pounding back to him; all three quarelling for dominence.

"Wouldn't you like to know." She put her hands on her hips, cofidence returning. She was curious as to why her partner would be so interested in her love life. Sure he flirts with her but it doesn't really mean anything. Does it?

"Yeah, actually I would" He mutters under his breath, looking back up to the sky instead of her face.

Ladybug saw the solemn look on his face and felt bad for him. Even though she had no idea as to _why_ he was feeling down. None the less she felt the need to cheer her friend up. "Come on." She said in a sweet tone as she stood up and held a hand out to help him up.

He looked inquisatively at her hand and then at her face. Finally he took her hand and let her help him up. He never wished to be detransfomed more until now. He wanted to feel her soft skin against his, feel the electricity when they touch, but he couldn't. Not throught the suit. But that guy, whoever he was could. rage boiled in him until he looked at Ladybug's face again.

Here she was smiling and being sweet, offering to help him up even though he was being a downer. ' _She's so nice. I'll enjoy my time with her while I can, I can gripe all I want at home but nows not the time. Let's just make the best of this'_

He smiled back at her asking, "Where are we going? What are we doing?"

"I don't know yet. Have any ideas Chaton?" She was relieved when she saw his anger fade away. She really hated seeing him that way.

Chat pondered that question. He had daydreamed of doing different activities with her but he never knew that there'd be a day where he could actualy _do_ one of them with her. As he scrolled through his options he hummed lightly. And that gave him and idea.

"We're suphereoes" he said matter of factly.

"Um yeah...so?"

We should have a theme song!" He smiled as if this were the greatest idea in all of Paris ever.

"A theme song?"

"Yeah!" _Not only will itbe cool to have a theme song, I'll get to hear my lady sing! I'll bet she sings as good as she looks.'_

"Okay..." She wasn't sure what she thought about this. On one hand, she likes to sing and it wouldbe kinda cool to have a theme song. On the other hand though, she didn't want to sing in front of Chat. She just doesn't feel cofortable singing in front of people.

Chat noticed the unsure look on her face. "What's the _mew_ tter? Afraid I'm a better singer than you?"

"Okay that was probably the worst pun ever." He held his hand on his heart dramaticly

"You wound me!" Ladybug tried to hold in her giggle but couldn't.

"How dare you laugh at me!" The giggles turned into all out laughter, much to Chat's pleasure. Even if he couldn't get her lovestruck over him he can get her to laugh. And her laugh was music to his ears. "Anyway," The laughter turned into a chuckle which turned into a wide, amused smile. "To the theme song. What should it be about?"

Still smiling, Ladybug thought. "hmmm...What about our miraculouses? And our luck?"

 _"our_ luck? must I remind you black cats are bad luck?" He'd always felt a little sad he was the unlucky one but was always able to shrug it off.

"Not when paired with a ladybug." She scrathed him behind the ear aknowlaging how he might feel being the unlucky one. It always seemed like _she_ was the unlucky one. Getting to school late, that voicemail she sent Adrien, and the fact that she's always tripping on air!

Ladybug recieved a purr in response to the scratching before she stopped. "Aw why'd ya stop? that felt good!"

"I thought you wanted to make a theme song."

"Okay, okay" He put his hands up in surrender. So you said something about our miraculous's and luck?"

"Mmhh!" She gave an agreeing hum.

"Okay, I think thats a good start... _Miraculous, simply the best, up to the test when thing go wro-ong_!" Ladybug had to admit he had a pretty good voice, and now she was even more nervous than before.

 _"Miraculous..."_ You could tell in her voice that she was nervous and

not very comfortable. She sighs "I can't Chat, I hate singing in front of people as much as a cat hates water." Suddely her feet seem very interesting.

Chat tajes a few steps forward and puts his gloved hand on Ladybug's chin (Again how he wished to be detransformed.) And tilted her head up, forcing her to look at him. Chat winced slightly when he sees how upset she looks.

When Ladybug was forced to look at her partners face she realized how close he'd gotten, and for some reason it brought a light blush to her cheeks that Chat could not see in the darkness. _Why am I blushing! He's just silly ally cat! Adrien should be the only one bringing a blush to my cheeks!_

"Ladybug, it's not the whole of Paris it's just me. What's to be scared of?" He was so close to her he could kiss her. It was hard but he was able to fight the temptation. His hand remained on her chin even though it was not nessicary, but Ladybug didn't mind.

"I-I know. I-It's just that-that I'm not very g-good at singing." There were tears in her eyes but she didn't know why. She hoped her blonde feline wouldn't notice.

"Oh...Ladybug. Don't cry!" He embraced her in a large warm hug making Ladybug's cheeks turn a darker shade of pink. She fet his warmth through her suit and instantly felt better "I'm sure you have a beautiful voice you just have to be confident." Chat pulled away from her and she missed his body pressing up against hers and she was now colder in the fall air than before the hug.

"O-okay. I'll try again." She smiled lightly at him. _'Im so lucky for such an amazing partner, even if he does have bad puns.'_ Feeling better, but still a little nervous, she started. "Miraculous, the luckiest. The battle between us and hawkmo-oth!" At first her voice was nervous but towards the end it was completly clear and confident.

"Nice! And you have a great voice m'lady! There was no need to be nervous."

She gaped at him "Really? I mean my mom and Al- I mean my best friend have both told me I have a good voice but they were just being nice, not honest." Ladybug was completely flattered. She's not used to getting very many genuine complements.

"You look so... flattered and flustered. Why? All I did was give you a small compliment." Not that he was complaining. This was a side of Ladybug he didn't see very often; and it was adorable.

"Well I'm just not used to getting very many compliments. Well not in my civilian life at least." She said it like that's fine. But it's _not_! And Chat was mad.

"But you're amazing! You're kind, smart, confident, and so many other things. You should get a lot of compliments! Day in, day out." Ladybug was amazed that he thought that.

"N-No I don't I'm not even pretty a-and I'm always tripping over my own feet! I-I don't deserve a lot of compliments." _Why am I stammering! I'm actualy falling for this flirty ally cat!_ But the point was, tonight he wasn't being his cocky self. He was actualy being serious for oince and now she was getting to know more of his personality and it was amazing.

"Nu-uh! No way!" He waggled a finger in front of her, a stern look on his face. "You _do_ deserve a _lot_ of compliments. You're just being modest and looking down on yourself but in reality, you're _incredible!_ Don't ever look down on yourself again!" He searched her eyes. _'Man her eyes are beautiful'_

Ladybug didn't know what to say, she just stood there starring at him, mouth slightly open.

Chat thought that now seemed like good time to confess his love to her. While she was speechless at his coment. He was so glad he was able to get that reaction out of her because it meant that she actualy _liked_ him. Him! Not that other guy but _him_. Chat Noir. He knew exactly what to do.

"How about instead of _Miraculous, the luckiest. The battle between us and Hawkmo-oth!_ It's, _Miraculous, the luckiest. The power of love akways so stro-ong!"_ He grinned his trademark Chesire smile. It was subtlwe but hopefully she caught the meaning behind his choice of words. And by the look on her face, she did.

Her eyes were wide and her mouth was completly open. _'Did he mean what I think he means! I know he's flirtatious towards me but I didn't think it was more than a measly crush._ Love _her! That's a little much! This is overpowering!'_ Her head was spinning and she felt dizzy so she sat down, starring at nothing in particular

Chat winced. She did not look very happy about this. Feelings of sadness overpowered him as he crouched down in front of her.

"Boy, you're taking this hard. Um I guess I misread this. You just looked so flustered and everything I thought maybe-" But he was cut off as she grabbed the collar of his suit and pulled him close to her, closing the gap. His eyes go wide for a second but realizing whats going on he shuts his eyes and kisses her back, putting one hand through her hair.

 _'She's kissing me! Best. Day. Ever!'_ He felt the electricity between them and the taste of sweets comeing from her lips. And oh, how soft her lips were. His whole body grew warm and his stomach swelled with butterflies.

 _'I'm actualy kissing him! And he's kissing back and this is overwhelming!'_ But she didn't pull back. She's kissed him before but he wasn't exactly...himself. It felt so much better kissing him now that he was actualy kissing back, now that she could actualy feel the presure of his lips kissing hers. And his lips were warm and comforting. She felt his hand go in her hair and she responded with a small pleasurable moan before pulling away.

The looked at each other, blushing madly.

"I-I I've gotta go blome. I mean foam! I-I mean Home!" "She was acting just like how she acts with Adrien. ' _Oh my gosh I just kissed Chat! But I belong with Adrien! Or thats what i thought. Now i'm torn!'_

"Yeah! um... me too!" They split split up, runnuing in different directions trying to get as far away from each other as possible.

 **Authors Note: So there it is! hope you enjoyed! Please tell me how I did in the comments! I'd really like to know because:**

 **1: This is only my second fic on here if you don't count my theries so I'd like to know how I'm doing!**

 **2\. I haven't really done much fluffy stuff so I'd also like to know how im doing on that note.**

 **3\. I've never kissed before so I need you to tell me how accurate that part was**

 **4\. I love reading all you're nice reveiws! It warms my heart**

 **REMEMBER, TRY TO KEEP THE COMMENTS FREE OF BAD**

 **WORDS, THANK YOU**


	2. part two

**Before you read:** **Sorry it took me a while to finally get this done; I was on vacation visiting family across the country then I got home and wrote 3/4 of it before getting my tablet taken awaay for more than a week. On a another note... THANK YOU SO MUCH for all the nice reviews and a special thanks to those of you who wanted more. I love reading those nice comments; it warms my heart. Plus I'm glad yall wanted more becuse I just know this is gonna be fun yo write, or rather type.**

Marinette ran across the rooftops of Paris, wind in her hair. Usually on her way home after patrols she was able to enjoy the beautiful lights of the night. Enjoy the adrenal rush of falling and catching herself at the last moment as she wrapped her yoyo on something above her. Enjoy the quiet in the cool fall air. She even enjoyed the aloneness. Even being an only child it could be hard to get some time alone.

But not tonight. Tonight all she could think about was the scene that unfolded on the Eiffel Tower. She kissed Chat. She _kissed_ Chat! And to add to her despair it had been the day before her date with Adrien! Okay a study date that also includes their best friends but still! It almost felt like cheating, even if she and Adrien aren't dating. Yet.

She almost passed her house as she was so deep in thought she didn't register what was going on around her. The only thing keeping her from missing her house was the smell of red velvet cake; her favorite.

 _'Thats odd. The bakey's closed for the night.'_

She landed on her balcony, scrunching her nose in confusion. Letting her transformation drop she climbed down her ladder into her room.

"Gah!" She was nearly half way down when she noticed and she nearly fell off her ladder at the unexpected sight below her.

"Suprise!" Alya, Nino, her mom and her dad were standing in her room with a cake in her dad's strong arms. That must've been what she had smelled.

"Took you long enough, gurl! I was about to just ruin the suprise and go up there to get you! We waited nearly half an hour! Your mom called you a few times but obviously you didn't hear so we just stayed in here to chat until you came down." That's right, she told her Mom she'd be up on her balcony reading.

Alya came forword hugging a very suprised Marinette. She couldn't even hug back she was too stunned. It wasn't her birthday or anything. What were they here celebrating for?

She was about to voice her thoughts when Alya pulled away. Upon seeing Mari's confused/suprised look on her face Alya started laughing. She was joined by Nino and Sabine and Tom started chuckling. Even Mari started giggling too, despite not knowing what they were all laughing at.

Appreciated by Marinette, Alya finally explained what was going on. "We are here to celabrate your first date with Adrien!" She announced happily.

"Yeah dudette, even if it is just a study date it's still a score! We told your parents about and they decided to bake a cake for you! Alya and I," Nino reaced over to put his arm around his girlfriend's shoulder, "tryed to help but uh the first was a blunder so your parents made this one on thier own. And it looks pretty sick too!"

Marinette just gaped at everyone for a moment before walking up to her dad and looking at her cake. It was beautifuly decerated covered with pink frosting with little pink roses dotting the sides. On top it said 'congrats!' with a picture someone (She was guessing Aly) took of her staring at Adrien with a love struck look on her face. Alya's right: she has it bad.

Tom grinned at his daughter, "I hope you like it! Alya gave us this picture to use but since we don't have any of that high-techi stuff," He waggled his fingers on one hand balancing the cake in his other. "to put the picture on the cake edibley we'll, ya know, have to take that off but..."

The ravenette hugged him, being carefull not to bump the cake. "It's perfect dad!" She exclaimed pulling away.

He smiled "Good!" He walked over to her table and pushed a few fabric scraps and papers out of the way before setting the cake down. Sabine took this as her cue to set the plates and silverware she had been holding down on the desk too.

"Enjoy! We'll leave you guys to it, let us know if you need anything!" Said the sweet lady. She and her husband walked over to the trap door opening it and starting down the steps.

"Thank you!" Marinette called out after them before turning back to her friends. She gave Alya a skeptical look.

"What!?" The the girl in question asked, acting like she didn't know what her best friend was getting at. Nino just watched a grin on his face.

"Why are you making such a big deal out of this! It's a _study_ date. And you guys will be there too!" And there it was. Alya smirked and Nino followed suite.

' _Shoot! I should've known they'd try something!'_

"Oh no you aren't! There's no way your gonna ditch me! I can't even _talk_ to Adrien! Let alone answer math questions around him! I need you guys there to back me up!" Marinette was desprate. There was no way she was gonna make a fool of herself in front of him tomorrow. She couldn't! But she had a feeling she wasn't gonna change her stubborn best friend's mind."

"Alya pointed a finger at Marinette, like a parent scolding her child. "Oh yes I am!" She crossed her arms. And theres nothing you can do to change my mind.

Meanwhile Nino was wishing he had some popcorn. It was always entertaining to watch these two argue! They were both stuborn and neither will give in to the other without a fight.

Marinette groans. "Fine," she mumbles, " But we're doing the headsets again."

"You sure girl? Remeber last time?" Alya said.

"Yeah I remember last time." The heroine in disguise grinned. "I remember helping to set you and Nino up!"

"Excuse me? We did that on our own! With a little help from Ladybug since she locked us in a cage together." The red head looked over at Nino to find him frowning.

"Huh? You mean You were communicating with Marinette that day at the zoo?"

"Yup!" The two girls replied at the same time. Much to thier confusion Nino burst out laughing. Looking at each other, the girls shared the same confused look on thier faces.

"What?" Alya finaly asket the DJ.

Still chucking he answered, 'My dude Adrien and I were doing the same thing!" As that sunk in Marinette gasped.

"Y-You mean Adrien was helping to set you and I up!" Marinette couldn't help feeling sad. _'If he was trying to set me up with a different guy, Adrien surely doesn't like me the way I'd like him to. I guess being just friends isn't bad but_ _I wanted more than that.'_

"Yep!" He said, oblivious to how Marinette feels. He knows she has a crush on the dude but he didn't know she'd feel this way about the knowlage he just gave her. Aparently he wasn't exactly good at facial expressions either as she was on the verge of crying.

"Oh." Was all Marinette could manage to say.

Unlike her boyfriend, Alya _could_ read emotions well. She jabbed him in the the side with her elbow. "Ow! Alya what was that f-mmffh" He was met by Alya's hand.

"Shut up Nino! Look what you did to poor Mari here!" She whisper-yelled in his ear; hand still clamped on his mouth. Finally he understood.

"Mhff hmn-" He tryed to speak through Alya's hand with no success. He glared at his girlfriend.

"heehe, my bad." She pulled her hand away smiling sheepishly.

"Uh, like, forget everything I just said!" Alya raised an eyebrow as if to say 'really?' He returned it with another glare. She motioned with her hand for him to keep going since clearly 'Forget what I just said' wasn't good enough. "Cheer up Mari! We came to celabrate not make you feel so down! Besides someday Adrien will see how awesome you are!" That seemed to cheer the poor girl up a little.

"Yeah but not if we get in the way. You guys need some time to hang out; just te two of you you'll be fine. Just have confidence in yourself!" Alya added, resting her arm on Nino's shoulder like you would an armrest. "And I don't think the headsets are such a good idea. Trust me, you'll do fine on your own."

Marinette did feel better now. She was lucky to have such good friends. Besides, Nino's right they were here to celebrate and there was no way they were gonna abandon perfectly good cake! "Thanks guys. So whose ready for some cake?"

"Me!" Alya and Nino shouted at the same time. The room suddenly filled with laughter now that the dark cloud hanging over them was gone.

A few minutes later they were each settled down with a peice of cake, Marinette on her office chair turned to face her friends on the chaise. "You know," Aly started in between bites, "Your parents were really happy when they found out about your date." Nino nodded in agreement with a small hum.

"What do you mean?" Marinette asked, not bothering to finish her bite she was chewing on before answering.

"I mean your parents are totaly Adrienette shippers!" She said accidently flinging her fork in her excitment, splattering frosting on the cushion below her. "Whoops, sorry."

"Alya! This cushion is hard to clean and and you just _had_ to go and get cake on it!" She ment it to come out sturn but giggles stopped that from happening.

"I said sorry!" Beside her Nino chuckled.

"It's fine" The ravinette waved it off. "What were you saying about 'Adrienette'?" She too another bite of her delicious cake.

"Oh! It's your name an Adrien's name put together! I made it up myself." Alya said proudly before following Marinette's example a stuffing another bite in her mouth."

"Excuse me!" Nino said putting one hand on his hip balancing his plate in the other.

"What?" Alya questioned him

"I'm the one who came up with it!" his hand left his hip to point to himself. "Ship-name stealer!"

Alya gasps "No way! _I_ came up with it! All _you_ did that day was get my siblings all wriled up before bed!"

"And while playing with them I said-" but Nino never was ableto finish his sentence because he was interupted by giggles.

"You guys fight like a married couple." Her momentarily forgotten plate of cake sat on the table as the ravenette started laughing her head off at her best friends shriek.

"Marinette!!!!!" Alya buried her head in her hands making her voice muffled.

Meanwhile Nino's face rivled the shade of a tomato as he stared at the girl laughing.

 **•A Couple Hours Later•**

Alya and Nino had left after some games, forgetting about the mess they'd left behind. Not offering to help Marinette clean. But she was thankful for that. Now, late at night, friends gone and parents in bed she could finaly think alone. This night had been a long one and the only time she'd gotten alone since her, ahem, 'happinings' on the Eiffel Tower was her two minutes on the way home.

Marinette washed the dishes and dried them and Tikki put them away. She was so strong for being the size of a mouse.They worked in silence, one just thinking, and one giving the other some space.

But out of the quiet Marinette started humming. And then all out singing. Quietly though, not wanting to wake her parents. _"Miraculous, simply the best. Up to the test when things go wro-ong! Miraculous, the luckiest. The power of love alway so stro-ong!"_

"What are you singing?" Tikki asked, putting the last fork away. This seemed to take Marinette by suprise as she jumped a little. "Sorry, didn't mean to startle you." The kwami followed her holder who was now starting to walk towards the ladder leading to her room.

"Oh it's fine. I was just thinking..." she started up the ladder, Tikki right behind her.

"Not be nosy but...what about? I've never seen you this distracted, not even a couple days ago when you got partnered with Adrien for you math project. And you were pretty out of it that day."

"Oh-oh. Well..." She reached her trapdoor and climbed into room thinking of how to say it. She decidedto just be straight foreword. So she sat on her chiase and took a big breath, "I kissed Chat Noir."

"Is that all?" Said Tikki unimpressed. Marinette was confused.She kissed her partner that was a big deal! But as much as she hated it... there was more. She sighed.

"No, I think I'm falling for the stupid tomcat. But I still love Adrien!" lied down on her stomache and groaned into the freshly cleaned cushion. (Thanks Alya)

"Marinette, it's okay to love both. She went over to her holder to pat her back. " But you need to decide who you love more" Another groan and Marinette sat up again.

"Well... I guess Adrien. But-"

"No buts! If you like Adrien more, go for him!" And yet again the awesome Tikki gives a good advice to her holder!

"Okay, thanks Tikki! Now I can sleep in peace! I still can't belive I fell for Chat though.

" Oh don't thank me! It's my job.And of course you fell for him, you guys are yin and yan. He has the power of destruction and you of luck! You two are made for each other!"

"Uhh, then why'd you tell me to go for _Adrien_ if I'm suposed to be with _Chat Noir._ If what you say is true anyway." Oops

"Uh-I... Because you love Adrien more?" Tikki did NOT mean that to come out a question. ' _Oh No! Marinette can't find out Adrien is Chat Noir!'_

"Uh huh." Marinette said unbelievingly. "I get the feeling you'r not telling me something." Tikki opened her mouth to try to protest but Marinette held a hand out to stop her. "But, I won't question it. I know you wouldn't keep it from me if it wasn't important to keep." Tikki sighed in relief. Her present holder can be quit stuborn and it would've taken a lot of convincing before Marinette believed Tikki wasn't hiding anything.

Marinette hugged her kwami as best she could before getting changed and climbing in bed. "Welp, good night Tikki! Gotta get up early to get ready for my study date with Adrien!" Marinette exclaimed pulling up the covers.

She was still curious as to what Tikki was hiding but decided to push that back. She's hidden thing from her before and it turned out for the bedt in the end. Why would it be different this time? But what was really bothering Marinette is what Tikki said about Chat being her kind of 'soulmate' but she decided to push that away too and focuse on whats coming tomorrow. She was so excited! Nervous too though; with no Alya there, and she stumbles, there's no one to save her.

As she daydreamed about different possibilaties of things that could happen tomorrow she started to drift off. That is, until a small voice said, "You never did tell me what song you were singing."

"Huh?" Marinette was a bit startled. She hadn't even known the little kwami was still awake. How long had gone by since they'd gotten into bed? An hour?

"Sorry, did I wake you?" Tikki apoligized queitly.

She looked in the direction the voice was coming from, not seeing anything in the dark. "No, I was only half asleep." She yawned, stretching her arms.

"Oh, well what song were you singing earlier? I've never heard it before and it was quite pretty." Marinette hacked her sleepy brain for what Tikki was talking about.

"Oh! You mean _that_ song." She exclaimed, remebering how she sang the theme song. "It's a theme song Chat Noir and I made up for ourselves." She blushed when she mentioned her partners name, feeling warm inside as she remembered his compliments and finally the kiss...

Tikki smiled even though Mari couldn't see. "I like it!"

 **•The Next Morning•**

Marinette was pulled into sleep after her conversation whith Tikki to wake up what seemed like moments later. In reality she slept about eight hours; sleeping until nine o'clock only to be awoken by Tikki. "Wake up Marinette! You're metting Adrien at th cafe in a little less than two hours!" At that Marinette threw her covers off and sprang to the stairs that led from her loft bed to her bedroom floor.

But she wasn't able to get all the way down. She was a bit past halfway when her sleepyness together with her clumsyness made her fall with a loud _BANG._ She stood up again and found that she was fine. She did, however, manage to knock over a few scetchbooks and an open bag of markers.

"Shoot." She mumbled. She already had a lot to do to get ready _without_ having to clean up the mess her clumsiness made.

"Marinette! Are you okay!" She heard the muffled voice of her mom call through her trapdoor.

"Uh, Yeah! I'm okay!" The ravenette yelled back, starting to pick up all her spilled copic markers. Hearing no more from her mother's end, she put the last of the markers in the bag and gathered up the scetchbooks and puting everything back on the desk in a rush.

"Marinette, why are you in such a rush? You've got plenty of time." Tikki floated down to marinette, a confused look on her face.

"No I don't Tikki! I've got soooo much to do! Pick out a super cute outfit, shower, do my hair, pick out another outfit because the first one wasn't good enough-" She was inturupted by giggles. "Tikki! This is serious!" She put her hands on her hips. Watching as her kwami held her stomache in laughter.

"I know, I'm sorry! It's just, you're beginning to sound like Chloè!" The fairy managed to get out after calming down a bit. Even Mari smiled a bit at that.

Well I have a lot to get done, just look at my-my haaiiir! It's a disaster!" She said mocking Chloè, even goingas far as grabbing a

pair of sunglasses off her desk and putting them on top of her head. They both burst into laughter.

 **•Later, At The Coffee Shop•**

Marinette sat at a table In the coffee shop that marked the very center between Adrien's house and her house. She had Math homework in front of her and sat waiting patiently for Adrien; he hadn't gotten her yet even though Marinette arrived right on time.

She would've liked to talk to Tikki but the Coffee shop was busy since it was a Saterday morning. She looked around at the people there: A guy typing on a laptop, a teen snacking on a cresànt, A lady writing in a notebook, and hey! There's Meylene and Ivan!

She cought their eye and waved. Melene smiled and Ivan waved back before returning to their conversation. ' _They are so cute!'_ Marinette thought. She watched as Meylene took a sip of her expresso and Ivan was gesturing with what he was saying. She turned away knowing she shouldn't stare. As she was turning away she saw Adrien enter the coffee shop.

"Eek!" She jumped in her seat but quickly recovered. She smoothed the shorts of her overalls and patted her hair which was in a bun instaed of her usual pig-tails.

At first she decided to wear a cute dress she'd designed herself. It had gone down to her knees with a simple round necklinethat dipped in the the back to show a little skin. It had a light pink skirt and white top and a grey belt with a bow on it to complete the look. Though she loved this dress and been dying to wear it ever since she made it, she thought it too dressy for a study date at a coffee shop. So, instead she wore a light grey t-shirt under some short pink overalls with a headband that had little fake cherry blossoms on it.

"Hey Marrinette!" Adrien said, smiling as he sat down and placed a notebook on the table. "Sorry to keep you waiting, I had a photoshoot that went on longer than expected." He apologized with a sheepish smile. He looked at the table with the math homework and back up to Marinette with a worried look that melted the ravenette's heart. "You didn't have to wait on me to get anything. I mean, unless you didn't want anything but we are at one of the nicest coffee shops in Paris!"

"No no, it's okay! I was just being polite." This is why Mari likes, no loves, Adrien Agreste. He's always thnking of others and being nice. I mean look how worried he was when he realized Marinette waited on him to order.

"Well, again, sorry to keep you waiting." He scratched the back of his neck.

"Oh It's fine I promise!" Then she leaned in close, despite the blush rising on her cheeks. "In fact, let me tell you a secret." She said somewhat low.

"Huh?" Adrien leaned back in suprise. He could hear his friend giggle in response to his expression. He wasn't trying to be rude or anything it's just Marinette doesn't seem like the type of girl to have many secrets. Still giggling, the heroin in disguise leaned back too.

"You're not the only one who was late! I'd been here only about five minutes before you got here." _'Go Mari! I've been talking without studdering! If I can keep this going for the rest of the study date, thata wold be, well it'd be miraculous!'_

Adrien chuckled in relief. "Well how about we go up and get something now so we can get on to math." The both got off their seats and walked together towards the counter to order.

"You order what you want I'll pay for it Marinette." Adrien said when the got to the counter. He gave the girl an affectionate smile.

"Oh I-I couldn't let you do that!" She said in shock.

"It's fine Mari! Here what do you want?"

Marinette knew she couldn't argue so she went with it. After all it's just a few measley dollars; she was only planning on getting a small peppermint mocha which cost $3.65.

"Um... Just a small peppermint mocha." She said quietly.

"Is that it? No pasteries? I've heard they have really good cinnamin rolls." _'Cinnamin...Ladybug's hair smells of cinnamin'_

The girl, oblivious to the lovestruck look on her crushes face, replied, Oh, no, I ate before I got here. I want to focus on the math work if I'd gotten something to eat I wouldn't be able to focus."

Adrien snapped out of his thoughts. "Suit yourself." He ordered for himself and payed for all of it before they both headed back to the table holding their homework. Marinette sipped her mocha.

"Mmm! This is good!" She said with delight, making Adrien chuckle.

"Glad you like it!" He scooched his chair closer to her so the could work on their schooling and as he did he caught a familiar scent, cinnamin shampoo. _'L_ _adybug and Marinette must get the same shampoo! what a coincedence!"_ His mind started to wander to daydreams of him and Ladybug as he uncounciously started to hum his own theme song.

He's sung it over and over the night before, much to Plagg's annoyance so it was now stuck in his head. Usualy he hated when songs played themselve over and over in his mind but there was an exeption with this song. This was a special song.

He kept humming while the girl next to him, who had been queitly sipping her drink and flipping through math book, suddenly gasped and turned to stare at the him. He was brought out of his daydream by the sudden noise.

"But...h-how? Chat...The-theme. Huh!" Her stumbling came back after a morning of success. She'd been managing to speak clearly without tripping over her words until now. Events she'd tried to forget were now tumbling into her mind. The compliments, the kiss, but what was dominating over all these thoughts was _'how did Adrien know the theme song!'_

She took a chance and started singing softly, looking straight into the models striking green eyes as he looked into the soft bluebell eyes. "Miraculous, simply the best, up to the test when things go wro-ong."

Adrien joined now. "Miraculous the luckiest, the power of love so stro-ong!" Marinette sang the last bit quietly and shyly, looking to the ground but still managing to not stumble on her words. But Adrien said the last words boldly, confidently yet not loud. To be honest he would've sang as loud as could be if he weren't in the coffee shop, if he and Mari were alone.

"Ladybug?" He asked the ravenette. She finaly looked up, looking into his eyes yet again. The green eyes. Familiar eyes.

"Ch-Chat." Her stumbbling was yet again back.

This time it was Chat who took his lady by suprise, pulling her into a sweet kiss. Neither of them aware of anything but warmth and soft lips kissed. Forgeting math, forgetting food and mochas stayed locked into the kiss.

They finaly pulled apart, cheeks red, hair ruffled. The just stared into each others eyes.

"U-um maybe... we should do math now." Adrien finally managed to say. The ravenette was having less luck with her word and just nodded.

So the pair finished their project, and I'll have you know they aced it.

After that people started seeing Chat Noir jump onto the balcony of a bakery. And a video of Ladybug jumping into a window of the Agreste mansion went viral. Alya was over the top happy her bestie had started dating Adrien. Nino was happy for the cute couple too. After several years of dating Adrien and Marinette announced their engagment, and a week later so did Chat Noir and Ladybug. No one thought it weird that two simular couples got engaged within the same week. But a certain bug and cat, designer and model, knew better.

 **So that it! hope you enjoyed! And sorry it took a while. Be sure to leave a review or maybe favorite this. :)** **P.S. I know I haven't updated Clumsy in a while, i'm going to get to that soon. I'm afraid that with school back up again I have less time to write. And I don't spend all my freetime writing, I also draw and watch TV and read and stuff but i'll have you know I still try to update somewhat often and I will be updating my other two stories soon. and after Clumsy, I've got some exciting ideas I want to write down so look foward to those!**


End file.
